Murine listeriosis will be employed as a model for investigating the effects of advanced aging on the adaptive antimicrobial functions of the immune system. This will involve investigating the effect of aging on the capacity for generating and deploying mediator protective T cells, as well as effector macrophages. The effect of aging on the level and rate of decay of immunologic memory will also be determined.